Episode 7
Episode 7「Tumbling Dice」is the seventh episode of the 'Given 'anime. Synopsis Ritsuka notices his feelings for Mafuyu and gets confused. Ritsuka then asks Akihiko to talk about it, realized that his feelings are correct about Mafuyu, but is worried about whether it is acceptable. Akihiko recalls himself in the past of a rainy month when he first met Ugetsu while watching Mafuyu and Ritsuka. Akihiko takes Mafuyu back, and Haruki see's to Ritsuka to discuss issues in the band. Characters *Akihiko Kaji (flashback of when younger and present day) *Ugetsu Murata (flashback of when younger and present day) *Haruki Nakayama *Ritsuka Uenoyama *Mafuyu Sato *Kasai *Shogo Itaya *Ryuu Ueki Promotional Images Story Image01Ep7.jpg Story Image02Ep7.jpg Story Image03Ep7.jpg Story Image04Ep7.jpg Story Image05Ep7.jpg Given 5 hours till broadcasting Tumbling Dice.jpg Given 3 hours till broadcasting Tumbling Dice.jpg Given 1 hour till broadcasting Tumbling Dice.jpg Given 30 minutes till broadcasting Tumbling Dice.jpg Given 10 minutes till broadcasting Tumbling Dice.jpg Episode Preview 7 Tumbling Dice Tweet.jpg Summary In a music room, Ugetsu starts playing the violin with Akihiko watching from the doorway. Akihiko notes to himself about love and falling in love with someone. At the studio in the present day, Haruki asks for Ritsuka's opinion on the tune, it sounds better than before. Haruki turns his attention to Akihiko with Akihiko cheering and poking Haruki with his drum sticks. Haruki tells Akihiko that what he is doing is sexual harassment. Akihiko takes a drink of from his bottled water and notes to himself about Mafuyu writing the lyrics for the song. Ritsuka asks Mafuyu if he is actually practicing and begins to get irritated with Mafuyu. Haruki tries to hold Ritsuka back and tells him to not go off without letting Mafuyu respond. Haruki tells Ritsuka that he has been acting weird lately as well. Ritsuka and Haruki are both left speechless. Akihiko decides to call it a day before the band falls apart. Ritsuka has a flashback of Mafuyu telling him that he had someone he truly loved. Ritsuka starts to have an urge about Mafuyu. Outside during the night, Akihiko offers Ritsuka a drink with Ritsuka being reluctant. Akihiko smacks the bottle of water at Ritsuka's face. Ritsuka and Akihiko drink together and breathe from the refreshment. Akihiko tells Ritsuka that he doesn't seem to concentrate at all. Akihiko asks Ritsuka if something happened between him and Mafuyu. Ritsuka starts to blush in front of Akihiko. Akihiko looks back at Ritsuka and then back again to ask if he already put his mitts on him. Ritsuka becomes confused by what Akihiko is telling him. Akihiko tells Ritsuka that he knew he was a late bloomer. Ritsuka asks Akihiko what he means and what he thought happened. Akihiko tells and points at Ritsuka to notice his face. Ritsuka places his hands by his face with blank eyes and asks Akihiko what it looks like. Akihiko tells Ritsuka the face that says "I'm in love with Mafuyu." Ritsuka falls on the floor. Akihiko helps assist Ritsuka to be on his feet. Ritsuka asks Akihiko if there is something wrong with him. Akihiko tells Ritsuka no and what's wrong about liking a guy. Akihiko tells Ritsuka that he has been with guys, though that happened a long time ago. Akihiko asks Ritsuka if he is going that there's something wrong with him. Akihiko tells Ritsuka that Mafuyu is writing the song because he asked him to. Ritsuka asks Akihiko if it's okay to admit that he has these feelings. Akihiko tells Ritsuka that they should go. At school, Mafuyu practices his guitar on the stairs alone. Kasai begins to head out of the classroom, but is asked by a student to help take out the trash. Ritsuka comes by and offers to help take the trash. Mafuyu walks through the hallways with Shogo inviting Mafuyu to see what is happening. Ritsuka throws the trash in the garbage and notices Kasai about to cry. Shogo senses a plot twist with Ryuu telling him to stop creeping. Kasai starts to cry and asks Ritsuka why he is being nice to her. Ritsuka feeling guilt looks around confused. Kasai tells Ritsuka about telling him the rumors about Mafuyu and how she thought it was petty of her to tell. Ritsuka tells Kasai that he is glad to find out and that they're both even. Shogo pulls Mafuyu in towards him and asks why Ritsuka is popular. Mafuyu notes to himself how Ritsuka is genuinely kind to everyone. Shogo asks Mafuyu if they're putting on a live show, since him and Ryuu will be there. Shogo tells Mafuyu to break a leg and to play basketball again sometime during lunch. Mafuyu tells Shogo that people really go to live shows to listen to people perform. Shogo tells Mafuyu of course and pats him. Mafuyu notes to himself what he wants to tell those people. At the studio, Mafuyu plays from his guitar. Akihiko and Haruki note how much better Mafuyu has gotten. Mafuyu falls asleep next to an amp. Ritsuka and the others decide to take a break, while Ritsuka watches over Mafuyu. Ritsuka sits next to Mafuyu and notices Mafuyu laying on him. Ritsuka tries to keep his heart at a steady beat. Ritsuka pokes Mafuyu a few times and takes a look at his hands. Ritsuka notes how Mafuyu's finger's are callusing like a pro's and that his hands used to be like that. Ritsuka realizes that Mafuyu is up and immediately pulls his hand away. Mafuyu tells Ritsuka sorry for not getting anywhere with the lyrics. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that he still has some time. Ritsuka notes to himself about being scared of Mafuyu's song. Haruki notices Mafuyu awake and heads on over, before being pulled back down by Akihiko. Akihiko notes to himself about falling in love with someone. During a flashback, Akihiko remembers meeting a man named Ugetsu Murata. Ugetsu asks Akihiko who he is, but soon realizes that he placed second in the competition. Akihiko notes to himself that Ugetsu had transferred to the school and became his first friend. Akihiko abandons the violin by Ugetsu's talent. Akihiko realizes that Ugetsu's heart and feelings were far overwhelming compared to others. Akihiko listens to Ugetsu playing the violin and goes over to hug him after he is finished. Ugetsu realizes that he is being loved and lightly hugs Akihiko. At Ugetsu's house, Akihiko wakes up and get's ready, while hearing the news of Ugetsu winning. Ugetsu tells a man to leave his stuff at the door. Akihiko welcomes Ugetsu home. Ugetsu starts to leave his belongings on the ground and lays down on the bed. Akihiko asks Ugetsu if he wants any coffee with Ugetsu declining the offer. Ugetsu reconsiders declining the offer and tells Akihiko that he does want coffee. Akihiko tells Ugetsu to make it himself. Akihiko talks to Ugetsu about winning the competition, but Ugetsu is left fast asleep. At school, Mafuyu meets up with Ritsuka and tells him the part that he is stuck on. Before Ritsuka leaves, Mafuyu thanks him for teaching. At the stairs, Ritsuka teaches Mafuyu the rhythm with Mafuyu following along. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu that it sounds good and all he needs is to play without looking at his hands. Mafuyu stands up and starts playing with Ritsuka becoming anxious. Ritsuka tells Mafuyu to play one more time. Through a few scenes, Mafuyu continues to think of lyrics for the song. At the studio, Akihiko tells the others that they should stop practicing. Ritsuka becomes angry with Akihiko's answer. Akihiko explains to Ritsuka about Mafuyu's skills. Haruki tells the others that it's more worrying that the lyrics aren't done. Akihiko tells Mafuyu that he won't be able to write the lyrics. Ritsuka wonders why Akihiko is pressuring him. Akihiko tells Haruki that he'll be taking Mafuyu if he can take Ritsuka. Outside, Akihiko gives Mafuyu a helmet and a coat. Akihiko tells Mafuyu that if he's not able to settle things with his past, then he won't be able to write lyrics. Akihiko asks Mafuyu if he wants to express it or just run away from having to verbalize it. During traffic, Haruki becomes frustrated with Akihiko's words, while Ritsuka tries to get his attention on the road. Haruki tells Ritsuka that Akihiko suggests stopping because of him. Haruki tells Ritsuka that he's able to play fine, but his flair is gone. Ritsuka tells Haruki that he's just striving for his usual level of performance and asks if it's enough. Haruki tells Ritsuka that Akihiko thinks it's not enough and that he's worried about Mafuyu to even notice. Haruki tells Ritsuka that if he goes on like this then he is going to be swallowed up by Mafuyu's sound. Haruki notes to himself about going farther away from the goal. Haruki wonders what's Akihiko going to do and that he just doubled down on his wager. Promotional Video Trivia The title of the episode, "Tumbling Dice" is based on the song "Tumbling Dice" by The Rolling Stones. After Credits Scene The first animated scenes for Episode [[Episode 8|#8 Time Is Running Out]]'' ''where Ritsuka and Mafuyu look at each other, Haruki and Yatake having a conversation, Ugetsu laying on the bed, Akihiko making breakfast, Hiiragi waiting for Mafuyu outside, and Mafuyu smiling. ca:Episodi 7 Category:Episodes Category:Media